You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: One-shot Based on the song by Toby Keith. Takes place at the end of 'Promises Prom Misses' CHANNY ALERT!


**A/N: Ok so when I first heard this song, the first thing I thought of was CHANNY!! So what did I have to do? I had to make up a story that went along with the plot of the song! Ok here it is let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me: Hey Em do we own SWAC yet? Oh and pass the grapes.**_

_**Em: No grapes for you missy. And no. I'm sorry.**_

_**Me: GIVE ME THE GRAPES!!! AND SWAC!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**As you can see, Mary still has not gotten Disney to hand SWAC over to her. So please do not sue her.**_

* * *

This takes place at the end of 'Promises Prom Misses'.

**The POV is Third Person**

"Marshall you're back!" Sonny said nervously.

"Sonny! You're a fish." He said looking at her mermaid costume.

"Yeah if you're up for it I'd love to explain it anywhere else but here." Sonny laughed nervously

"Or we can do it here." Sonny's heart was racing when Marshall opened the doors to where she thought he'd find the 'Prom'

"And then the mermaid enters. Sonny perfect timing. Oh hey Marshall!" Sonny's heart went out to Tawni for saving her skin.

"Wait a minute. You all sent me on a wild goose chase and let me drive around in the shape of a square just so you could rehearse you're prom sketch?" Marshall said surprising them all.

"Sure let's go with that." Sonny said her voice cracking.

"You know what?" Marshal asked nodding to himself, "You kids work too hard. Listen forget the prom sketch. Have yourselves a real prom. Hey! You could do it in here!" Marshall exclaimed walking out. The whole cast was in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sonny said to herself.

"I call prom queen!" Tawni said before rushing out of the room.

"For what it's worth you threw a cool prom Sonny!" said Nico as he headed out.

"Yeah sorry you didn't get to enjoy any of it but thanks." Grady said patting her shoulder then leaving himself.

Sonny sighed to herself. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hey. So I see you finally made it." Chad said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Chad? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go." Chad said using his mixed up logic.

Sonny shrugged, "Well Chad you were right. All proms end in disaster."

"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" he said walking towards Sonny slowly. "Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person, well you're just going to have to settle for me." He said pulling his earphones out of his coat pocket. Sonny smiled and took one from him.

"This is sweet."

"I have my moments."

"You gonna press play?"

"Oh right sorry."**(A/N: this is where I changed it. Instead of them dancing to a fast song, they're going to dance to a slow song.)**

When Chad turned on his iPod, a song Sonny recognized came on. It was 'YouShouldn't Kiss Me like This" by Toby Keith.

_Got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light _

_Felt like electricity_

They danced for a while, and then Sonny did something that surprised them both.

She leaned in a kissed him.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were all watching the unaware rivals. Tawni snickered to herself. She knew it was going to happen sometime. The rest of them were a little upset but they figure it was up to Sonny.

_They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

Sonny and Chad pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said pulling away from him and shuffling her feet.

"It's ok." Chad said kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm not exactly pleased with how it came out. The ending was really cheesy, but I couldn't think of a better way to incorporate the song into their kiss…. So yeah. Please let me know what you thought of it. The ending was like majorly cheesy I know.**

**Anywho, please review!!**

**Hey that rhymes… anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review anywho please review **

**Ok I'm done. =D**

**Peace, Love, and Sterling Knight,**

**Mary XOXOX**


End file.
